SPS 5.5
SPS 5.5 is a real time strategy and the eighth installment of the SPS Series. It was released for PC and Mac Operating Systems in May 1, 2014. It was developed by Spire Industries Kinetic Software and Spire Industries Indie and powered by SI Engine 4.0. It was published by Square Enix. The Player can choose six different factions, mainly the SPS, Nod, Sentinels, Vaktovians and two additional factions of the Covenant and the Colony Defense Forces. It is the longest SPS game played and the Second SPS RTS Game ever created. Synopsis Settings and Characters The game is set in the 25th Century. Between year 2436 to 2441. The player assumes control of the Commander. A descendant of the successful commander of the previous game. Likewise, the Commander takes command of a warship called the Tzadik. A Direct-Deployment Warship that sends each type of units to deploy them to the surface for action. Characters from the SPS Series like Superior S.Spire appears to set in action, the ONI Director Lyla stars in to the game and several other characters from SPS 5. Characters from SPS 5: Prior Wars like Lieutenant Davis also appears to the game and further explains his death throughout the game in the setting of Battle of Nyx. Campaign Following after the Saydhi Incident in SPS 5: Prior Wars. The Commander is commissioned to the Tzadik docked on the Heavy Infinity-174. A Heavily Modified Superior Class Infinity. Superior S.Spire and Admiral Derek greets the Commander to his success on the Battle of Dice. The Commander is sent to Agria, to rescue a Scientist named Evelyn Carson. An ONI Researcher who knows about the artifacts of the Rival and the Ancient Ones. The Commander rescued the Scientists, uncovering the secrets of Forerunner Technology on Onyx Seven. At the same time, the Tacitus became unstable and Nod attacks the Tacitus Containment Facility in the Rocky Mountains. Ceasing the SPS to access further answers about the warning of an incoming enemy force. Game System SPS 5.5 delievers several game basics deprived from C&C Generals and Starcraft 2. Where players can upgrade units to improve their arsenal. Also, like from Halo Wars. Buildings can fortify their defenses of their structures to increase armor to survive longer from any enemy attacks. Platforms that can be placed with turrets can be selected by players for anti-ground, anti-infrantry or anti-air. SI System 4.0 delievers SPS 5.5 with a new special ability for every factions. Such as the SPS uses the Hydra Storm, where a K-582 Low Orbit Bomber fires 2300 Hydras to repell enemy hostiles on the grounds but cooldown effect makes the game fair. Although the upgrades, training, building requires resources. The game basicly uses cash. But for later upgrades to powerful ones requires crystals. Players in multiplayer can play up from 2 to 18. And game modes on skirmish are in CTF, Defense, Stronghold, Resource Wars, Wave of Army and it's new mode of Strategic Deployment. Players can build their Command Centers or bases in 3 different ways. *Standard Base Deployment - The Player can use the MCV and deploy it to make a Command Center. It's large solid plating radius is automatically built. As for the player to build it's other structures in order to defeat or crush it's enemies. Most of the players uses this kind of base deployment in skirmishes and multiplayer. Such building in a style of gaming would deliver a fair but longer play that gives the edge of RTS into it's power. *Orbital Base Deployment - The Immediate deployment of bases can be used when the GST is available on the campaign, multiplayer or skirmish. The Orbital Deployment can deploy structures on selected ground targets or territories on it's boarders inside. It can deploy and quickly build everything but by consuming resources. Thus, cannot build the Command Center, the Laboratory/Tech/Prime Structures or even Superweapon access buildings. This is used by players to rush in gameplay and quickly destroy the enemies. *Command Deployment - Calling in forces by air or orbital deployment. This is only used in Skirmishes and Multiplayer. Command Deployment is summoning ground, air, space or naval companies or batallions or even a larger amount of forces by the use of current resources. Enough units on the area can allow the player to build it's Command Center before proceeding. Factions *Strategic Planetary Forces ( SPS Forces ) - The Strategic Planetary Forces is one of the main factions of the game and is Bconsidered to be the main faction of the game. They are a Universal-Colonial Military Force that secures peace by acquiring Forerunner Technology and captured intelligence of Nod and Sanctum Technology. The SPS Military is a mixed species faction. Having to won over the Human-Covenant War in 2372 as the Sangheilis have joined within their ranks. The SPS is superior to it's infantry and armor power. While that, they are much more in need of resources and economy power in order to rise up and destroy their enemies. The SPS also have sub factions. **Steel Talons - The heart of the Armor Core of the SPS Military. Steel Talons was found in the end of the Second Power Struggle War in 2035. They are far superior in armored technology with infantry power as their support. It's base and functions are best and ontop of the military's power. While the SPS Steel Talons can drive back infantry and armored forces. It's lack of power against Naval and Air Forces makes the Steel Talons vulnerable unless they are helped by the infantry forces. **Colonial Guards - The protectors of humanity. While most of the SPS Forces are in struggle of attacking or making strategic attacks. The Colonial Guards are the defenders of the Colonies. Any soldiers who decides to stay in their homes picks this division as their only option to be stationed away from danger. The Colonial Guards proven to be superior in air and naval but their ground power are plentiful. Though, their superiority in naval power makes them greater in combating the Covenant. **ZOCOM - Zone Operations Command is the inner part of the SPS Military. Handling more dangerous situations and ZOCOM is the primary division for SPARTAN Commandos and PEACEKEEPER Soldiers. ZOCOM is also the heart of the Invasion Troopers in 2429 as it's Project have developed more combat effectiveness than of the ODSTs. ZOCOM's superiorty is over tactical strategic attacks with the use of infantry forces and more advanced technologies even forcing Prototype Versions to be part of the battle. Making ZOCOM a memorable sub-faction for the SPS Forces. *Brotherhood of Nod ( Nod ) - The Brotherhood of Nod is one of the main factions of the game and has a major role in SPS 5.5. Being the faction to turn the tides of the war for the first time. They are a cult of followers, a mercenary faction with ideals that forces movements over the cult. Like the SPS, they also have a sub-faction. Dealing with religious and beliefs over Kane's prophecy of Ascension. Nod is also a technological force, having more power in infantry and stealth type air force makes Nod a more deadly viper that can instantly attacks it's enemies. * Reception Critical Response " This is how we kick ass on gaming. Our Experiences beyond imagining. We knew how the RTS Game would go well. And we should bag them out loud with our weaponry. " - Nikolai SPS 5.5 has been critically praised as the " Best RTS Gaming for the opening year of 2014 " and " Best Competitive Graphics that even accepts the lower settings and yet stays it's current imaging on ". SPS 5.5 has also the features of an evolved RTS gaming. And praised it to unite EA's superiority and ideas for the gameplay. IGN is praised by the game's value, saying that everything is both C&C and 3.5 Formulated. " But when mixed and blended by Spire Industries, everything is just in the level of being too much awesome. ". Gamespot gave the game a Game of the Year award for it's notable RTS Gameplay. Metacritic rated the game 97/100, surpassing several games but SPS 5. GameRankings rated the game 98 over 100. Saying that the " RTS Game is now a new version of Command & Conquer and whatever you put the game into the world is always powered up. " Eurogramer presented SPS 5.5 in the magazines, making it's fame mark on Europe. While being Top one of the RTS Games of the Decade. Some criticized the game being a little dated from it's strategy system. |}